


Not even a whisper

by Emilywemily



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mute Karkat Vantas, Muteness, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sign Language, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Trollian (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: The kids are shocked to find out Karkat can’t talk despite being the loudest one in the group chats and memo boards.Ironically, he never lets his muteness silence him.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Feferi Peixes & Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat had always been so _loud._

So when he first met everyone, their reaction to him not being able to speak is always one of shock, platonic pity and/or humor.   
  


He had lost his ability to speak once he hatched. His vocal chords were swollen and had openings that prevented any sound from traveling through his windpipe. They had become less swollen as he grew older, but still he was unable to talk no matter how hard he tried. So he’d resorted to using sign language. Just his luck wasn’t it, being mute? Mutant blood that would definitely get him culled, short, round horns, short stature, and now he was unable to talk. Fan-fucking-tastic.   
  


He had never met anyone of his friends in real life before. And was about to meet his moirail for the first time.   
  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY ASSWIPE. I’VE GOT SOMETHING THAT’LL SHOCK YOUR NERD BRAIN BACK INTO LAST SWEEP.

TA: Kk oh my gog what do you want??

CG: I WANT TO PLAY A GAME.

CG: FUCK THAT SOUNDED LIKE SPIDER BITCH

CG: NEVERMIND. PRETEND THAT I NEVER FUCKING SENT THAT SHIT. I HAVE NO BRAINCELLS APPARENTLY AND AM A DISGRACE FOR EVEN BRINGING THAT UP.

CG: BUT ANYWAY,

CG: LET’S PLAY TWO TRUTHS AND A LIE

TA: yeah ii’m pretty 2ure the word ‘game’ ii2 permanently ruiined for me now thank2 two what 2he diid to TZ

TA: But yeah ok ii’ve got nothiing better two do.

TA: 2piill.

CG: 1) I AM QUITE SHORT

CG: 2) I’M RED GREEN COLOURBLIND

CG: 3) I PHYSICALLY CANNOT SPEAK.

TA: Holy 2hiit you’re 2hort AND colour bliind??

TA: Yiike2 you really lucked out there lol

CG: *INCORRECT GAME BUZZER NOISE*

TA: What??

CG: CLEARLY YOUR INFERIOR THINKPAN HAS ONCE AGAIN FAILED. I VIEW THIS AS A VICTORY. FUCK YOU. I’M THE BEST.

TA: Kk what do you mean you can’t 2peak?

TA: don’t fuck wiith me about 2hiit liike that dude ii’l actually fucking worry liike a piitiiful moron.

CG: YEAH.

CG: THAT’S WHY I DIDN’T WANT TO TELL YOU.

TA: Kk what are you 2ayiing?

CG: I’M MUTE SOLLUX.

CG: I WAS BORN WITH A WIERD WINDPIPE DEFORMITY THINGY AND I PHYSICALLY CANNOT SPEAK.

TA: ii can’t beliieve iit.

TA: What the fuck ii2 wrong wiith you?

CG: WAIT WHAT. NO

TA: ii can’t beliieve ii‘m moiiraiil2 wiith a freak.

CG: SOLLUX PLEASE CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS?

TA: ii can’t beliieve ii‘m friiend2 wiith 2omeone who’s 2hort.

CG: ...

CG: WHAT?

TA:Kk ii don’t giive a 2hiit about how you communiicate. You could 2peak iin archaiic Alterniian for all Ii care. You’re still my moiiraiil and I 2tiill red romantiically piity you.

TA: Ii love you, iidiiot.

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

CG: WOW.

CG: THANKS SOLLUX. I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT.

TA: do my eye2 de2iive me? Or diid the great Karkat Vanta2 ju2t THANK me for 2omethiing?!

CG: HAHA. THIS IS ME. LAUGHING AT HOW FUNNY YOU ARE.

CG: EXCEPT IM NOT. BECAUSE FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING SARCASM.

CG: NOW I JUST HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS...

CG: I JUST *KNOW* VRISKA WILL USE THIS AGAINST ME.

CG: FUUUUCCKKKK.

CG: BYE SOLLUX

TA: 2ee you kk

CG: <>

TA: <>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

He smiled at his computer. That was the best it could have possibly gone. Meeting up with him would be ok. It would be easy.

And then he remembered that sollux was bringing his matesprit and good mutual friend Feferi with him.   
  


He was really close with Feferi. She was very sweet. Almost annoyingly so. And was smart and good with code. From the photo’s they had exchanged, he could tell she was pretty too. So Karkat knew they were great matches for each other. Even with all her weird fish puns. It had been awkward at first, what with sollux’s blood colour and all and Feferi being literal royalty. But she apparently didn’t believe in culling lowbloods unless it was necessary. Like unless they had attacked you or a quadrant mate or close friend.

She was one of the only highbloods Karkat felt genuinely comfortable around. So he hoped this conversation would go smoothly. Otherwise, this would surely be grounds for culling.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

CG: HEY FEFERI

CC: Karcrab! It’s so glubbing great to sea you!

CG: LOOK SINCE WE’RE MEETING UP TOMORROW I THOUGHT I SHOULD TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT MYSELF THAT MIGHT COME AS A SURPRISE.

CC: Of course! Tell me anyt)(ing you like 38)

CG: RIGHT.

CG: FUCK.

CG: THIS IS HARDER TO SAY THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.

CG: OH WOW, THAT’S REALLY IRONIC. WELL DONE ME. WHAT FUCKING GREAT START TO THE CONVERSATION.

CC: )(ey take your time, I promise I won’t judge

CG: YOU’RE ANTI CULLING RIGHT?

CG: LIKE UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY?

CC: O)( my god of course I am! Wow, is t)(is somet)(ing super serious 38(?

CG: WELL THAT’S GOOD, CAUSE I CAN’T TALK FEFERI.

CC: w)(at?

CG: FOR GOG SAKE USE YOUR THINKPAN

CG: I MEAN I’M MUTE.

CC: Really? Wow Karkat t)(at sounds R-EALLY toug)( to deal wit)( 38(

CG: IT’S NOT.

CC: Wait did you t)(ink I was going to CULL YOU for t)(at!? 380

CC: I would N-EV-ER!

CG: WELL HOW COULD I KNOW THAT?

CC: I’m )(onestly quiet )(urt you’d even TH-INK that Karkat!

CC: I thoug)(t you trusted me? 38(

CG: FOR FUCKS SAKE FEFERI

CG: GET YOUR FACE OUT OF THE WATER FOR FIVE GOGDAMN MINUTES AND BE REALISTIC, FISHBREATH.

CC: 380!!!!!

CG: I *DO* TRUST YOU.

CG: BUT AS SOMEONE WHO IS NOT ONLY THE LOWEST BLOOD COLOUR YOU CAN BE, HAVING A DISADVANTAGE LIKE THIS IS GROUNDS FOR CULLING.

CG: HOW THE FUCK CAN I COMPLETELY TRUST YOU WHEN THE EMPIRE HATES PEOPLE LIKE ME SO MUCH?

CG: YOU’RE A GREAT FRIEND BUT HIGHBLOODS ARE HARD TO PLACE TRUST IN AFTER ALL THE SHITTY THINGS THEY’VE DONE AND STILL DO.

CG: SO EXCUSE ME IF I’M NOT DESPERATE TO TELL YOU ALL THE REASONS YOUR ROYAL FUCKASS CAN LEGALLY KILL ME.

CG: IT’S A *HUGE* GESTURE OF TRUST THAT I TOLD YOU THIS AT ALL, YOU SCALEY BOTTOMFEEDING SEADWELLER.

CG: SO YEAH.

CC: is t)(at really )(ow you feel?

CG: YEAH. IT IS ACTUALLY.

CC: T)(en I’m sorry.

CG: WHAT?

CC: I was being insensitive. Of course you are going to feel reluctant to tell me t)(ings when I have the power to )(urt you.

CC: T)(ank you for trusting me enoug)( to tell me t)(at.

CG: WOW. THANKS FEFERI

CC: do NO-T t)(ank me.

CG: WAIT WHY?

CC: W)(at I did was the bare minimum. So if you don’t mind me asking, )(ow t)(e s)(ell do you communicate? 38?

CG: CHRIST THAT EMOJI IS SO WEIRD.

CG: BUT I USUALLY USE MY PALMHUSK OR SIGN.

CC: sign? Like writing on a sign?

CG: NO DUMBASS

CG: IT’S A LANGUAGE.

CG: YOU SPEAK BY MAKING SYMBOLS WITH YOUR HANDS.

CG: OR YOU SIGN THE LETTERS.

CC: W)(at? T)(at’s so cool!

CG: I GUESS.

CG: THANK’S FOR THE CHAT BUT I’VE GOT TO GO. I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW.

CC: um?

CG: WHAT NOW?

CC: Missed opportunity for t)(e P-ERF-ECT pun!

CG: TOO BAD YOUR HIGHNESS.

CC: nooooooooooo

CC: please?

CG: OH MY GOG FINEEEEEE

CG: I’LL *SEA* YOU LATER.

CG: HAPPY?

CC: 38)

CG: GOODBYE FEFERI.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling  cuttlefishCuller [CC]

Wow. Karkat would never ever fucking admit this, but he was glad those two assholes were his friends. He loved them to all of Alternia’s moons and back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deliberately misspelt heathers in this fic so it sounded more like a troll name :3
> 
> Also, spoilers for the original heathers movie in this!
> 
> Also, this is a slight au! So because the game hasn’t started yet, Vriska hasn’t yet used Sollux to kill Aradia. So she’s not a robot yet :3

“Karcrab! Oh my cod it’s so nice to fin-ally sea you!” Feferi greeted as Karkat opened his hive door to his friends. He waved awkwardly as sollux stepped inside with his matesprit. 

“Hey Kk, are you doing alright?” He asked with a smile. The almost teen nodded and invited them inside. Only for them to be greeted by crabdad’s high pitched screeching that made them all collectively cringe. Karkat flipped his lusus off in annoyance while he was bombarded with clicks and headbuts from him.   
  


“So, you said you wanted to- I mean _typed,_ sorry! Typed that you wanted to watch a movie?” Feferi corrected herself. Karkat waved a hand in dismissal at her correction. ‘ **Yeah. You fuckers might think it’s lame or some hoofbeastshit but I’m a huge fan of romcoms. So if it’s my hive we’re staying at, you bet your asses we’re gonna be watching ‘matespritship, actually’, ‘mean girls’, ‘ten things a blackrom hate about you’, and ‘hether(s)’** ’ He typed up on his palmhusk. A mechanical voice read aloud what he said. Sollux groaned. “What!? Kk, that’s lame as fuck!” Feferi gave him an evil eye and Karkat shoved him playfully. ‘ **Save your whining, you lispy nerd. Unless you have a better idea you’re gonna suck it up.’** The voice repeated back to him. A look of mock offence was now displayed across his moirail’s face.

In the end, they settled on ‘hether(s)’ as a compromise for the action sollux wanted, and the drama Feferi wanted. The movie droned on as Karkat mouthed every line, as he knew the film off by heart. It was coming up to the part of the movie where J.D burns a cigarette into Vronca. “That’s a preeeeetttttyyyyy toxic kismisis.” Sollux remarks. Karkat nods. And then jumps into a rant neither were expecting.

‘ **Yeah it’s super dark. But it also shows real pale vacillation and how not defining a quadrant can lead to kismisis abuse. Lot’s of wrigglers watching this are going to see this and realise that a proper healthy kismisis needs respect as much, if not more than sexual or romantic attraction. The pale vacillation is also a form of abuse as it shows how not defining quadrants can lead to emotional abuse. Vronca’s moirail hether macnar is left helpless as Vronca’s kismisis takes over every quadrant. It shows how vacillation is natural and you don’t have to be that strict, but if you aren’t emotional abuse will follow and then-’  
**“Karkat! We know!” Feferi giggles. Karkat sheepishly puts his palmhusk down and continues to mouth the words of the next lines, mostly to himself, but Sollux can’t help but redrom pity him and smile at his antics. 

”Ok I’ll admit Kk, that wasn’t absolute shit it was actually pretty good.” Sollux reluctantly confessed. The corner of Karkat’s lips pulled upwards before he could repress a smile.

“Anyway, I’ve got a game I think you guys will really think is cool.” Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, Feferi spoke up. “What’s it called? And how do you play?” Sollux grinned. “SGRUB. Cool as shit. You can manipulate objects in real life and have to stop the world from being destroyed by a meteor. I got two copies, one for each of you guys. Next time a see the others I’m gonna give it to them. And yes, that includes spider bitch. As much as I hate to admit it she’s a valuable asset to the team.” Karkat rolled his ocular orbs. ‘ **Says you. The last time we did shit with her tavros was paralysed. She’s a fucking psyco bitch!’** He exclaimed. “Maybe. But she’s a clever psyco bitch Vantas! And besides, it’s no more dangerous than a flarp game I’m sure! Let’s give it a shot, alright?” Feferi asked with hope in her eyes. ‘ **I don’t know. Spider bitch can go get eaten by her lusus for all I care. She’s so desperate to not look insecure that her insecuritie’s insecurities have grubfucking insecurities. After everything she’s done to manipulate and hurt people I don’t want her on a team with me where she can antagonise my teammates and make us lose, or worse, actually hurt someone.** ’ The twelve year old finished his rant with an annoyed sigh. There was silence for a beat until sollux cleared his throat. ‘ **Look man, if you think she’ll be worth the effort go for it.’** He finally gave in. ‘ **But I’m only civil to people I like. And I’d rather rip off my own face and then rub vinegar onto where I ripped my face off while willingly giving our very own closeted zoophile robot fetishist a sloppymakeout sesh than be nice to her.’** Sollux scoffed. “Like that would even be physically possible, dumbass!” Feferi groaned and rubbed her temples. 

“Oh my god, someone’s crabby! Just give her a glubbing shot crabcake! I promise you don’t have to be civil. Just don’t try to start your _own_ revenge cycle with her ok?” She pleaded while Sollux laughed. “Like he even could! He’s got more vocal ability than muscle on him! Hahaha!” This earned a very deep scowl from Karkat. Much to his moirail’s amusement and continued laughter. Feferi nudged him and he stopped laughing. 

It was another hour before any of them left. They spent most of the time talking together about the movie and other things, like SGRUB game mechanics.   
  


‘ **Do you guys still want to be friends after today?’** Karkat asked with uncharacteristic nervousness. They stared at him in complete confusion before Feferi let out a bright and genuine laugh. “Of course silly! Stop worrying it’s fine. I don’t care that I’m friends with someone a bit different! It would be a real bitchy thing to not be friends now.” Sollux nodded. “Ignore him. He cares more than he lets on. Shove off Kk, of course we’ll be your friends stupid! We love you man. So stop being a whiny wriggler ok?” Karkat flipped him off and they laughed, before two of them left with a wave. 

Sollux, a few days later, told Karkat to fire up the game. His conversation with Vriska actually going pretty smoothly;

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling  arachnidsGrip [AG] 

TA: ok 2o 

TA: ii really don’t want two talk two you 

TA: But ii have 2omethiing for you 

TA: a pre2ent 

AG: a present? For me? 

AG: w8 what? 

AG: wow! 

AG: it’s not even my wriggling day! 

AG: How generous of you mr lispy :::;) 

TA: look Iit’2 beiing giiven out two everyone, not ju2t you, ok? 

TA: all of our friiend2 

AG: Even the cry8a8y? Come on, Tavros is no fun! 

TA: Do you want the giift or not? 

AG: Yes I want the dum8 present already! Fucking hell! 

TA: Ii’ll 2end you the code iin2tead of a phy2iical copy. 

TA:  twinArmageddons [TA]  Sent a file to  arachnidsGrip [AG] !

AG: ::::? 

TA: Kk’2 riight that emojii ii2 2o weiird 

TA: Iit’2 a game. You can iinteract wiith real liife object2 and maniipulate them. 

TA: But once you do meteor2 begiin to attack and you have two 2top them. 

AG: ::::o! 

AG: Thanks! How’d you find this game? 

TA: Iit’2 brand new. Iit’2 called ‘2GRUB’ 

TA: Do NOT 2tart untiil I 2ay, ok? Otherwii2e you’ll be the only player and iit’ll 2uck bulge. You can iif you want two but Iit’2 going two be boriing and also ju2t unfaiir on u2. 

AG: Fiiiiinnnnneeeeee 

AG: Only 8ecause I want to play with others! 

TA: Thank2 for doiing the bare miiniimum, 2piider biitch 

twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling  arachnidsGrip [AG] 

It was only a matter of time before everything went to shit.


End file.
